


First Time

by Dr_StrangeLove_9



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_StrangeLove_9/pseuds/Dr_StrangeLove_9
Summary: Rose and Kanaya go to Dave's party then things get hot an heavy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carpe_Jugulum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpe_Jugulum/gifts).



You are Rose Lalonde. You've been going out with your girlfriend, Kanaya Maryam, for a few months now. You've gone on several dates and hung out with each others friends multiple times, so many that there all your friends. There's a party tonight at your brother Dave's house. Dave invited the both of you and you said why not. Kanaya was hesitant at first but you finally convinced her to come.

When you arrived at the party with Kanaya it’s already in full swing. Sollux and Dave are spinning records and everyone else is either talking, dancing, or drinking. Roxy whose drinking wine, and Gamze whose drinking Faygo are the only two that are really drinking. The normal groups have already formed. Terezi is making Karkat lose his shit, Nepeta is latched to Equius as he talks to Aradia. Tavros is in the corner being picked on by Vriska. Feferi is over by the fish tank with Eridan. Dirk is with Jake on the couch. Then you finally see your good friends John and Jade talking with Jane.

You've decided that if you're at this party you better start mingling and stop analyzing the room. You then begin to instinctively walk over to the drinks poor you and Kanaya a cup and begin to drink. After a little while you get comfortable with Kanaya on one of the couches. You talk amongst yourselves until Karkat interrupts you. “Can you believe that Bitch she just won't stop harassing me.” He says quite annoyed. As he finishes his words, Terezi comes up behind him and whispers into his ear just loud enough for the two of you to hear. “ Come on Karkat I think it would be fun to do it at this party.” She says seductively. Her words send blushes across all your faces. “Dam it Terezi this is sexual harassment.” He says sheepishly. “I know and I don't care.” She says taking him by the collar and dragging him upstairs. “Well that was... something.” You say. “Yes it truly was...something.” She replies. You’r conversation died out after this. 

All you can do is reflect on Terezi's words. Would it really be fun. You've thought about it several times but you've never actually gone that far with Kanaya before. It stressful to think about, you're afraid that if you go that far you might lose your feelings for her. You don’t want to lose her I mean you love her, though you haven't actually said those words to her yet. “Rose.” Kanaya says, snapping you out of thought. “What is it Kanaya” You reply. Kanaya's face strains as she speaks. “Would you like to go upstairs” She says. Her words catch you by surprise. “Alright.” You reply. With that you both stand. You take Kanaya's hand and follow her. As you make your way to the stairs your eyes look to every one. No one even seems to notice that your leaving except Dave. You dread what he'll do, but instead of making fun he just tilts his shades down, gives you a scarlet eyed wink, and continues playing.

Your up the stairs now. As you walk down the hall you here what can only be the tender groans of karkat coming from one of the rooms. Again your faces blush. As you finish your walk down the hall you enter one of the guest rooms. You enter and both of you sit on the bed. You sit there for what feels like forever. As you turn to Kanaya to say something shes already staring at you. “Kanya I love you.” you tell her. She smirks and scooches closer to you. She takes your head in her hands. “I love you too.” she says and plants a kiss on your lips. Your kiss gets deeper and passionate. Her hands wrap around your waist and she brings you in closer.   
She begins to lift your shirt and you let her. You begin to take her top off as well. With your tops off you both take off your bras. She begins to gently lay you down on the bed. You continue to kiss. Kanaya begins to plant kisses on your neck trailing down to your breasts. She lightly kisses your nipple then gives it a slight nip and continues her trail of kisses down your body again stopping at your navel. She kisses around it. She puts her hands into your waistband and begins to fully disrobe you. She travels down between your legs now parting them and placing her head in between them. She starts a short trail of kisses on your thigh ending right before your lips. Then she begins to lightly lick your folds stopping just before your clit. Her licks began to get heavier as she starts to use her whole tongue. She gets between every fold. She can see that you're feeling really good now. She begins to trace a circle around your clit. Then finally she takes a long drag of her tongue over your entire pussy ending with a flick of your clit with the end of her tongue.

You hadn't noticed but you had begun to fondle your own breasts. This felt amazing you were close. You took a hand from your breast and began playing with yourself as she kept licking. You're hand rubbed over your clit faster and faster. You're almost there. You can't believe how amazing you are feeling right now. You just wish Kanaya was feeling the same way. But then you notice that she only has one hand on your hip. Her other hand is in between her legs. Its moving just as fast or faster than yours. You're so close you can't control your voice anymore and a moan escapes your mouth. Its lowed. Kanaya begins to moan as well. You hope the party didn't hear it but even if they did you could care less right now. Your moans begin to mix in the air with hers. You're about to peak. Your hand moves even faster. Then finally you cum. 

As you come your moan(more like a scream) is somehow drowned out by kanaya's finish. You both lay there for a second in the afterglow. Kanaye moves up the bed towards you. She plants a kiss on your cheek. “That was amazing.” you tell her. “It truly was.” She replies. “Next time though it's my turn to take the lead.” you tell her. “Ha alright i'll hold you to that then.” She tells you. With that you fall asleep with her. 

 

EPILOG

 

Its the morning after your first time with Kanaya. You wake up in one of Dave's guest bedrooms. As you begin to get up and get dressed in last night's clothes Kanaya wakes up. She gives you a kiss and begins to get dressed as well. You both finish getting dressed and start walking downstairs. As you reach the bottom of the stairs Daves in the kitchen drinking coffee, wearing a red bathrobe, and a pair of dad slippers. He turns to you both gives you a smile and turns back to staring out the window and you both leave.

**Author's Note:**

> You have no clue how hard it is to wright F/F being a straight male. I imagine that Dave looks like Hew Hefner at the end


End file.
